Forever Friends
by The Imperator 2 you
Summary: As Alola's paradise nature takes over, one trainer wishes, and misses, the team he grew up with for so very long... until a surprise visits brings out the cheerfulness of the trainer, on his lonely night.


_Friends are there for you, when you need them most~_

= Team Impy Forever =

(Imperator's PoV)

"Sigh…" He sighed quietly, staring out at the night sky on the quiet night of Christmas Eve.

" **What's wrong Impy?"** Kailani the Primarina starter asked as she pulled herself over to him.

"It's nothing…" He replied.

" **Doesn't sound like nothing to me, I'm your starter, so don't try and brush it off."** She said politely. **"Come now, it's Christmas Eve, the rest of the team is waiting downstairs to celebrate with you!"**

"I'm just not feeling like celebrating today." He said.

There was silence before she joined him at the window and stared out at the night sky as well. **"You miss them don't you…"** She said.

Silence again before he answered. "Yea… I miss them." He said. "I know they'll be here next month, but still… I really miss them. I've known them for so long, and nothing against you Kailani but… I really miss my 'starter', Harold."

" **Tell me about them… this… Harold you said…"**

"Well… where to begin." He said quietly. "Harold was, as I said… my starter, he was my very first Pokemon I ever had in Hoenn, before I moved here to Alola. He was a really good friend, gave me a headache sometimes though, but he never stopped believing in me or 'us' as a team. He was also my second Mega Evolution partner… he was by my side every step of our journey…"

He looked down at his Keystone given to him by Dexio and Sina.

"Every step… from when we first met, rescuing Professor Birch, to when I became Champion with him by my side…" He sighed sadly.

" **Your second mega evolution partner, who was your first?"** She asked nicely.

"Latias…" He said, remembering his first time Mega Evolving with his friend, the flying Eon Pokemon Latias. "She was very trusting of me… I rescued her from some guys in Team Aqua… sorta like Team Skull but much worse. Mega Evolved with my help… saved a weather institute alongside her."

" **Sounds like you and this 'team' from Hoenn had a lot of fun adventures…"** Kailani said warmly. **"Tell me… do you really miss them?"**

"Yea… I miss them… they were all my friends, in competitions, battles, championships, everything. They never once doubted my abilities or strategies, even if sometimes I let 'them' down sometimes… even those who people said never use I gave them a chance…"

" **You, let others down… I can't imagine that!"** She said with a hearty laugh. **"Well… what would you say if they were here now?"**

"What are you getting at?" He said as he heard a large commotion from downstairs.

" **I'm saying… that about sixty Pokemon just turned up downstairs, and they clearly aren't from Alola!"** She said with a giggle, before looking at the door to his room.

"Wha?" He said before the door burst open, and a large commotion of noise came pouring in!

" **IMPY!"** A large Sceptile yelled as he ran toward him, before pulling him into a huge leaf-bladed hug. **"How ya been buddy!"**

"Gah… too tight… too tight!" He squealed as he felt the breath leave his body.

" **Ooops… sorry!"** Harold said with an awkward smile. **"Sorry we're early, but honestly, we couldn't wait to see you again!"**

"Harold… what are you?" He asked, looking past him as more and more Pokemon came walking, crawling, slithered, or flying in.

First to walk in were three Gardevoirs, a Gallade, and a pair of Ralts, followed by a pair of Mightyena, a Latias and a Latios, three Milotics, a trio of Absols, two male 'and' female Meowstics, a shiny Seviper, a Zebstrika, two Porygon 2s, a pair of Mismagius, a Gyarados, a Haxorus, two Garchomps, a Flygon, and so many, many other Pokemon that to list them all would take him too long.

But no doubt about it, they were all his Pokemon, friends and family, and all he had left behind in Hoenn until he could get their tickets to Alola to join him.

They had come early.

"Why are you all here?" He asked in amazement.

" **Oh please, as if we'd leave you alone here!"** Tanya the Weavile said with a grin.

" **Yes, to be alone here, without your friends, banish the thought my friend!"** Glace the Froslass said proudly.

" **Not like we'd stay there in Hoenn when we can be here with you!"** Angelica the Milotic said before winking at her fellow Milotics, Olivia and Aileta.

" **Yes, and with such fine… 'specimens' here."** Kindle the Rapidash said, smiling at Rufus the Mudsdale who was off to the side.

" **Heheheh."** Julia the shiny Ponyta giggled. **"Someone's got a cruuuush~!"**

" **Oh please, at least wait until AFTER January to start making eggs…"** Draco said with a sigh of embarrassment.

" **We would never leave you, especially when we can feel your loneliness."** Sara the Gardevoir said warmly, bowing to him and walking to stand beside him. **"So we all decided to come here, however we had to, to be with you!"**

"Wait, 'all' of you?!" He asked in amazement.

" **Yep, all present and accounted for!"** Arachnia the Galvantula said with a chuckle, before looking over at an Araquanid. **"By the way… that Clemont fellow… he 'is' single right… I can see myself making some sweet eggs with that fellow!"**

" **What is it with you Hoenn Pokemon and making eggs…"** Clemont asked awkwardly as he and Rufus looked away.

" **Hi Impy!"** Latias said happily as she shoved her way to the front with her brother Latios to nuzzle his face. **"We've missed you so much, I miss soaring the night sky with you!"**

" **Yes, and I miss battling alongside you."** Latios said with a chuckle.

" **Yea, speaking of battles, what are they like here?!"** Lola the Garchomp asked proudly.

" **They better be good; I'm itching for a battle!"** Xander the other Garchomp said.

" **Oh calm down you two, its Christmas!"** Kailani said as she shoved her way through the throng of Pokemon. **"Now let's all go downstairs and celebrate."**

 **[Confirmed, 95% probability that we will all go downstairs and celebrate!]** Digit the Porygon 2 said.

 **[Affirmative, I predict a 95% probability of Digit's probability coming true!]** Gigabyte said in agreement.

" **Well if the geeks say so, let's go!"** Feral the Mightyena barked, next to the Shiny Mightyena Leala. **"I'm hungry!"**

" **Yea, let's go!"** Nera and Yara the Meowstics said with a purr.

" **Yea, let's go!"** Bonnie and Clyde the other Meowstics said as well.

" **Eager aren't they?"** Lucy the Absol said with a giggle, before the other two Absols joined her.

While they all talked and laughed, Impy simply stared at his team, both Alola and Hoenn, and chuckled alongside them as well.

"Alright let's all go downstairs then." He said proudly.

" **You heard the boss everyone, downstairs!"** Enigma the shiny Seviper hissed loudly.

Soon everyone began leaving, all but three, the two starters and Impy.

"Harold… I just want to say… thanks for coming man… I really missed you guys." He said to his grass starter, and by far most loyal and best friend.

Harold smiled and pulled his trainer into a 'gentler' hug, which was reciprocated by Impy. **"I'd never leave you my friend…"** He said quietly. **"I'll always be there for you… when you need me most!"**

" **You see my friend… you are never alone…"** Kailani said warmly. **"Now head on downstairs… we have a party to attend."**

With that, they all went downstairs… and as the party began with all the food all but vanishing, the real party began when the Pokemon began pairing off into teams for an all-out Battle Royal between his various teams.

And as Impy watched his Pokemon smiling, laughing, being merry, all he could think, was how lucky he was to have so many friends.

~Merry Xmas to everyone, from Impy and Team Impy…

~May your teams join you in Alola soon, and remember… friends are there for you no matter what!

ALOLA~


End file.
